


Ashes to Ashes, Snow to Dust

by Evanscribe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, One Shot, Undertale Genocide Route, reset after mutiple genocide timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanscribe/pseuds/Evanscribe
Summary: Papyrus asks Sans why they live in Snowdin.





	Ashes to Ashes, Snow to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Contains one (1) pun, two (2) personal headcanons, and dialogue in the game's style.

SANS! Papyrus’ voice punctuated his appearance as the taller skeleton burst through the doorway. A flurry of snowflakes followed him in on a gust of air, swirling around him- the result was an entrance that even Mettaton would have been proud of.

Sans didn’t move from where he lounged on the couch, feet propped up on the cushioned arm.

* what’s up bro?

WHY DO WE LIVE IN SNOWDIN?

The question was enough to catch him off-guard. That wasn’t something his brother asked before. In any of the… _befores_. A single eye socket flickered to life as he glanced over.

* well, where else would we live?

HMMM… WELL, WHAT ABOUT HOTLAND?

* i don’t think undyne could visit if we lived there.

Papyrus rested his chin on his fist in thought. I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT…

He had just enough energy to seize the opportunity with a preemptive wink.

* plus, what better place to live than _snow_ din for a… _cool dude_ like you?

Papyrus grit his teeth as he stiffened, and Sans watched with a wicked grin as his brother struggled between accepting the compliment or protesting the pun. After a few seconds of torn deliberation, he stormed off towards the kitchen. The clanging of pots and pans echoed from the back room, and Sans tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

The smell of boiling pasta and tomato sauce was already starting to waft through the house as Sans rose at last from his seat on the couch and shuffled towards the door. * besides, he added over his shoulder, * if you really want to move, i bet king asgore will let you live in the castle once you become a royal guardsman.

YOU REALLY THINK SO? WOWIE! JUST PICTURE ME, IN THE GARDENS! GUARDING THE CASTLE! LAYING TRAPS FOR THE HUMANS! The enthusiasm in his voice made Sans crack a smile, and he raised a hand to wave.

* i do think so. anyways, i’m heading out. see you later, bro.

DON’T FORGET TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES WHILE YOU’RE OUT!

The door clicked shut behind him with a finality that made Sans sigh. Flurries were still cascading down on the town, coating the scenery in a fresh blanket of white, hiding the footsteps of the monsters that wandered between the little shops and their own homes. Warm light spilled out of the windows, beacons of comfort and ignorance.

Sans held out his hand, catching the snowflakes on his outstretched palm. He watched in grim silence for a few minutes. The cold seeped into his bones with every passing second until he was sure they would crack and splinter, but he forced himself to bear it.

At long last, he raised his hand to his mouth and blew. The powdery snow scattered into the wind like dust before settling to the ground.   

_Dust._ That was all he ever saw in the otherwise picturesque town- not a cheery winter wonderland. Just the threat of his friends and loved ones and _brother_ crumbling to powder before his very eyes, their remains blanketing the ground. Mounds of it piled higher, higher, higher, with every timeline. A reminder of what would happen if he failed again.

He lurched forward, slippered feet dragging through the snow as he trudged dutifully onwards. It was growing harder to fight back. It was growing harder to blame the human- a fact that made his soul give a sickening squirm. If anything, this was his fault. He could not recall a single timeline where he won. Oh, he could beat the human, all right- puncture their fragile body with as many bones as he pleased, or vaporize them with his faithful gaster blasters. He could kill them over and over and over, a death for every monster life ripped away, and still it would be all for naught.

Stalling, that was all he was good for. Stalling until Alphys could hide the rest of the underground’s inhabitants, biding his time until he felt the cold flash of a knife through his ribs.

It was never enough.

He shuffled to a stop under the gate Papyrus built. Snowdin forest loomed over him, the branches bending under the weight of the snow. They would serve as silent witnesses to their first fateful meeting. Sans untucked his hands from his pockets once more, turning his left palm upwards. He’d once made a promise to someone to not kill the humans- and despite everything, he couldn’t bring himself to break that promise here. It was naïve, but it was also the last glimmer of hope that maybe he’d be wrong, that this timeline would be different. He wanted to believe that that kindly voice on the other side of the door knew better.

But a dust-laden handshake would be all he needed to confirm his suspicions.


End file.
